Blaze Willson
Blaze Willson(born 11th August 1876 - died 18th September 1891) was a vampire and Rachel's ex-boyfriend.He was introduced in Cursed Blood. Physical appearance In the series,Blaze appears as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.He likes to wear jeans,black t-shirts and tracksuit jackets or biker jackets. Early life Blaze was born on 11th August 1876 to Christina and Frank Galagher in Phoenix,Arizona.He's real name was Bailey but in 1982 he changed to Blaze.He was always a sickly kid and having numerous sickness. Victor always hated him because his father loved Blaze more because he was a smart kid.Blaze's best friend was Mike.They was always played together and were bullied by Victor. When Blaze was 15 years old,he was sick by multiple sclerosis.He was always tired and have problems with bladder.His step-father and mother doesn't want to see him like this and they had a fight about turning Blaze into a vampire.Finally,Jack decides,and turn Blaze into a vampire. After this,Jack tries to teach Blaze how to feed from animals,but he kills few coachmans on the streets and even their horses.One night,he comes to Mike's room when he was sleeping.Mike was scared because Blaze told him that he's a vampire now and need his help.Victor finds out about Blaze's victims and tells this to his father.Blaze apologies and Jack forgive him. Later,Blaze meet Elena,a girl who recently moved in the town.They fell in love with eachother.One night,when they maked love,accidentally Blaze turns Elena into a vampire.After this,his step-father is killed by Victor and he run away from Arizona.Blaze takes his mother and move to Virginia,leaving his past and broke up with Elena. His life in Cursed Blood When he move in New Jersey in 1950s' he met Rachel's great-great-grandmother in the woods.She told him that she's a clearvoyant and see that Rachel will be in danger when she will be 15 years old.She told him that his step-brother will be the one who want Rachel for her blood.She told him the Sampson's history. In 2011 when Rachel starts high school,he sign up in the high school and try to protect Rachel,but he doesn't know how beauty she will be and fall in love with her.He don't want to tell her that he's a vampire but she finds out when she found him in the warehouse from the gym,when he was killed a dog by drinking his blood. When Elena almost killed Rachel,he saves her and tries to kill Elena but he can't do it.Instead,he use her as a spy and when he had many informations about Victor's plans,he let her go and told her to go at Teresa's house in New York. Blaze left the town,together with Mike,and goes to Texas to find Victor's crypt.He find it,but when they came out from the crypt,Blaze and Mike met a vampire girl named Jillian,and Blaze fall in love with her.Back in Trenton,he broke up with Rachel when he finds out that she was with Connor. When they goes to Texas at that crypt,he fights with Victor and loses.The second time,when he tries to save Rachel he's almost killed but Alexandra saves him.But,at least,he dies.